


Memories

by asweallfallfromgrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Repressed Memories, spoilers for s4e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweallfallfromgrace/pseuds/asweallfallfromgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Donna Noble is dying, a strange man comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I wrote a while back to ease my Donna feelings...it does have a character death if that triggers you.

 

Donna Noble was dying. She could tell from the way the nurses talked to her. She felt her imminent departure deep in her aching  bones. She hated this with a passion. Her pride, her agency was almost completely gone.

Her husband was already dead, lost to the cancer that spread through his lungs like a wildfire. The memories of that were painfully vivid, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of sadness that threatened to overwhelm her.

Despite her diminished hearing, she could hear a groaning whirr that resonated through the room from the hallway. The noise triggered something in her mind, but she couldn’t quite remember. It was locked away in her mind, almost forbidden. She opened her eyes.

As she lay there, on the uncomfortable hospital bed, her now-silver hair spread across the pillow, a tall man strode into the room. He wore a tweed coat and a bow tie. He looked like a geography teacher. Despite the fact that she was sure she had never seen him before, he also seemed familiar somehow.

Before she could croak out any snarky remarks, he sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand. She nearly jerked it away, wanting to yell at the man for touching her without warning. But something about him seemed comforting, so she let him.

“Hello, Donna.”

She stared up at him. “Who’re you?” Her voice was weak, but it still had her usual edge to it.

She thought she saw tears shining in his turquoise eyes. “That’s not important. Just trust me, all right?”  The oddness of the situation nearly made Donna laugh. She was dying. What else could she do? It’s not like she could run away. She was defenseless.

Before she could get another word in edgewise, he shifted his hands to her temples. It wasn’t a threatening gesture, as with the hand-holding.

In a split second, memories flooded her brain.

She remembered.

The Doctor. Her best friend. Everything she did with him. Daleks. Ood. Pompeii. Agatha Christie. The Library. The TARDIS.

She closed her eyes, a wave of content peace washing over her.

The last thing she heard was the flatlining of her heart monitor, and the man’s quiet “Goodbye, Donna Noble. We had the best of times.”

\----

The Doctor looked down at his best friend. She looked content, peaceful in death. The complete opposite of her nature.

He spared her one last look, the tears that had threatened to fall rolling down his cheeks, and left the room, leaving a bouquet of forget-me-nots on the bedside table.


End file.
